


Cat Nap

by jellybeanforest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Cap-Ironman Bingo, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Cat Tony Stark, Dog Steve Rogers, Gen, Nap Time, Pet in need of medical care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest
Summary: Stark, a kitten with a heart murmur, curls up with his over-excited canine companion for a nap.For the 2020 Cap-IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang and Cap-IronMan Bingo 2020 Round 2 – Wake Up!!! Based on a prompt (TIMELY) by starksnack.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang, Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Cat Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [safe and sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192549) by [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack). 



> Please check out the art for this. It’s freaking adorable.

“Stark! Stark! Stark!” The over-excited idiot is at it again. He likely found a stick or – Bastet-forbid – a leash. It was never something interesting, like a cord or a spider.

It didn’t help that Cap couldn’t really say anything other than Stark’s name to clarify the cause of his exuberance. If he could, Stark would be able to decide beforehand whether whatever it was is worth his time. But as it stands, the kitten would just have to saunter over and check it out, if he wanted to know.

He doesn’t.

“Stark! Stark!” Cap says again, nudging the kitten with his snout. He crouches down low to Stark’s level, his hind quarters positioned high and nearly quivering, his tail wagging in wide arcs.

Stark isn’t in the mood, so he hisses his displeasure and swipes the pup’s sniffer in warning but keeps his claws retracted. Cap changes tactics, jumping over Stark to turn sharply and push his nose into his soft belly, trying to encourage him to play.

No one can say the kitten didn’t try to be nice.

Stark rolls onto his back, attacking Cap’s face with all four paws and nearly biting his ear for good measure in retaliation. He then snaps back onto all fours, taking off in a mad dash to try to find higher ground where his canine harasser would be unlikely to follow. He doesn’t get very far. He’s so tired, and he wishes Cap would just leave him alone for a spell.

Cap is whimpering now, nudging an exhausted Stark, trying to rouse him. Stark bats him again half-heartedly then allows the puppy to curl around him, encompassing him in his forelegs and nuzzling his head as both fall asleep.

In the morning, their human will pack Stark up into his plastic carrier and take him to The Bad Place while Cap whines with concern, but for now, Stark sleeps, his pink nose twitching and tongue darting about to dreams of catnip and cream.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fact that ‘Stark’ sounds a lot like ‘Bark.’ Also, heart murmurs in kittens can be minor, but if it’s more severe and causes symptoms, it could manifest as poor appetite, weight loss, breathing problems, and weakness. Stark gets taken to the vet (AKA The Bad Place) where he receives help in the form of a light-up implant in his chest.


End file.
